Number 26
by Irish-Quill
Summary: A love story that begins with a strange mission about missing people and a town that's been leveled to the ground. Reviews are very much appreciated. GaaraxOC
1. Mission Sart

I don't own Naruto or Disney. I own Yuki, Shun, and the Afixx animal.

* * *

"Naruto! I don't want to hear any more complaining out of you. I've had enough of your endless prattling!" shouted the Hokage as Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto were receiving a mission. The village was pilling up with missions and not enough man power to handle everything. But a distress call from a local town had everyone's attention. Apparently there was an attack on a small village to the North of Konoah, the whole town was destroyed and the whereabouts of the residents are still unknown. It was an S rand mission because of the lack of information, they were to go to the town and look for clues as to what happened, find the civilians, and bring back the source of the incident. "Alright get out of my office and get to work and don't come back till you at least find out what happened!" she stopped and they were almost out the door she shouted back "And I want a report once you get there!"

"What a drag." Shikamaru spoke first, "Alright everyone go get ready and meet me at the North gate in thirty minutes." With that everyone parted and got their gear together.

At the gate they set out to their destination and the walk was only a few hours so it didn't take long to get there.

They were all at the street that turned into the small town. It was devastated… no buildings stood unscathed, some were completely leveled, at any rate the town was indeed destroyed.

"Alright split up and look for clues anything that might explain what happened here." Shikamaru was the squad leader. There were no clues, no bodies, no blood, and no identifying marks on what weapon was used.

"What happened here?" asked Ino in desperation to find the people

"I hope everyone's alright…" added Chouji

"Well I guess we have to keep looking till we find the villagers and make sure everyone is safe!" Naruto finally said.

"Hey look at this." Called Shikamaru he found a silver container, it was polished and shone nicely, on the side in black block letters it said P-35. "A little strange don't you think? Does this village look like it would have anything like this in it?" he paused and looked at them' "this looks like it would belong in a laboratory."

"Well there must be one close by, maybe we can get some answers from them."

"We can't really expect anyone to just give us answers, if they're the cause of this then they'd only lie to us." Shikamaru confirmed. "Why don't we look for the place first, once we find it we'll stake out and observe anything that goes on, when and if we get a chance, Ino is going to use her mind transfer jutsu and infiltrate the lab, pick up any useful intel then report back."

"Alright sounds good."

"What? That's going to take way too long why don't we just go in and ask them the questions?"

"Shikamaru is our squad leader and you need to listen to him. Plus your plan is too dangerous."

"Fine…"


	2. It's A Boy

They split up to look for anything suspicious that could hide a lab or could be a lab. And they had a little success too, they found a large cave and it was easy to see that inside there was a descending staircase, so the wait begun. They all took turns watching the entrance to the cave and the rest of the day went by without anyone coming in or out. When finally they started to give up hope on seeing anyone today Ino spotted someone coming out of the cave opening.

"Kabuto!" exclaimed Naruto

"What? It can't be!" said Ino

"Shhhh! Everyone be quiet!" they did as they were ordered. _'This mission just went to whole new level. This is one of Orochimaru's laboratories. I need to send a report and back up request form.' _Shikamaru sent the information thus far. He also told the Hokage that they will be infiltrating while Kabuto is gone. He asked that she would send (if they can afford to) a jounin level nin. While the missive was on its way to the village, they were going to the cave opening. The plan was to get inside and split up into 2 groups' one group was to locate any civilians the other was to investigate for the weapon that destroyed the town. Once they found the two objectives they had to get each out safely and back to the village. "We have to do this as quietly as possible, we don't know what the enemy is capable of, plus Kabuto could come back at any moment." He paused to make sure everyone understood, "Alright Naruto you'll go with Ino, and Chouji is with me."

"Right." – Naruto

"Now, Naruto and Ino you'll be in charge of looking for the villagers, Chouji and I will look for the weapon, I'm sure this canister has something to do with it." Shikamaru held up the silver container again.

"Right." – Naruto

"Is everyone ready?" after everyone nodded he gave the order to go in. They went down from the tree they were in and into the mouth of the cave just beyond that point there was a staircase that led down into the earth, they all stopped at it and crept open the door to look for anyone on the other side. Once the coast was clear they entered, the path divided in two ways and at that point they split up. Chouji and Shika to the left, and Naruto and Ino to the right.

Shika and Chouji:

The two of them silently walked through the passageway until they came upon a door to their left the peeked inside and the room was empty except for some filing cabinets, so they moved on to the next door and so it went for the rest of the hallway. When they heard some noises they went into one of the rooms they had already checked. Inside were more papers and a desk. Chouji walked over to the desk and a picture of a strange animal. In the picture there was animal in a cage, it looked very angry, it had white fur and resembled a lion only the face was structured a little differently, it had three tails and tuffs around its large triangle shaped ears, on its forehead there were three light blue ovals, the center one the largest and the two next to it were somewhat smaller, its eyes were the same icy blue color. The animal itself was very large bigger than a tiger. Beneath the picture there was a set of files on the animal and information about what it could do. And not long after he began reading he saw a phrase that caught his attention. 'It could destroy an entire city on its own.'

"Shikamaru come read this!" he said a little above a whisper.

"What is it?"

"Maybe this animal is what did it?" he read the information and looked at the animal again, "But it says here the nature of the animal is peaceful, and this document here says that it's extinct." He paused, "We should keep this are there anymore papers on it?"

"Just a few I'll get them." He put the papers in his backpack and once they were sure that the people were gone they left the room.

Naruto and Ino:

They walked on through the passageway they had found no information yet on the whereabouts of any people, they had begun to think that the place was deserted. They crept walking however, when they finally came to an opening the crouched low to the ground to look out into the room, it was vast jail! There were cells all along the walkways, and the ceiling was right above them and the path stretched downward into a large spiral where more cells were the bottom was probably 40ft. down from the opening into the room. They began at the first cell and talked with the prisoners.

"What happened to you? Why are you in here?" asked Ino

"The town was attacked by a lion, a white lion! It had immense power it blew away an entire house in one roar!" he spoke frantically, "You have to let us out! The people made us come here and put us into cages the rest of the town people are in the cells, please woman and children my wife is pregnant I'm afraid of what will happen to my child if it's born here!"

"Don't worry! We're gonna get you out of here safe and sound and you and the rest of the people here are gonna come with us back to leaf village." reassured Naruto.

With that they began releasing the people and breaking all the locks. Meanwhile Shikamaru and Chouji were having more difficulties finding the weapon.

Shikamaru and Chouji:

The last door they found was at the end of the hallway the looked inside and there was no one there but what they did find was very disturbing. On the edges of the room there were large cylinder filled with greenish liquid and inside the liquid there deformed bodies, mostly of children. They were 7 pods in all 4 on each side and one at the end of the room. Inside each there was a baby with deformed body parts half human and half animal, they were disgusting to look at one had half of its head human and the other half had started to develop into the skull of an animal. In another pod there was one with deformed animal arms and one human arm. However at the end of the hallway there was an animal. Not half human half animal, but it was an animal that looked like the one in the picture, only it was a baby, and it only had one tail and one oval on its head. It was alive too, it looked as though it was sleeping it had a small chord the lead through its mouth and it most likely supplied air so it could breath.

"So if this one is alive, then there must be another, Shikamaru?"

"Maybe this _is_ the one that destroyed the town."

"But it's so little." Chouji was now standing in front of the animal looking at it, he reached a hand up and touched the glass. _'Poor thing, I wish I could help you.'_

"Chouji, look at this." Shikamaru was pointing to piece of paper that had today's date on it. "It says that 'the original' broke out of the facility and wile on the P-35, so I took another can of it and went out to find him, by the time I got there he had already destroyed the town of Okinawa, so we took all the villagers back to the lab. And I have gone out and as I made subject one drink another bottle, I knew he would overdose. So now I have gone to bury his remains and testing will begin next week on subject 26." He finished reading and paused before he continued, "who is subject 26? Ug- Chouji!" he pointed to the case he had his and on.

"Hu-ah!" Chouji quickly pulled his hand away and saw that inside the case subject 26 was staring right at Chouji! Its large icy blue eyes locked onto Chouji's they both stood in shock for a moment, and then it turned its head and looked Shikamaru. For a moment it simply looked back and forth at the two of them. Soon it began to move around and started bumping into the glass and thrashing back and forth to break free.

"Shikamaru what do we do? We have to help it!"

"Chouji think about what you're saying! Are you crazy? We can't let it out, it could be dangerous."

"But it'll die!"

"Chouji-," he was cut off by a loud bang inside the tank. And then in a split second the tank exploded! Glass and goop went all over the room and the water and the animal came flooding out onto the room floor. Chouji and Shikamaru were both sitting on the floor now and in between them was a small ball of white fur and large blue eyes. Chouji stood up and took off his green shirt, he then wrapped it around the animal on the floor and held it close to him. The animal was now limp, and had difficulty moving around.

"I think he's hurt Shikamaru."

"Well maybe he's just tired, it had to take a lot to cause that case to bust open the way it did. And besides its good that it's tired that thing is obviously dangerous."

Chouji looked at him with sad eyes and back down to subject 26. "But he seems friendly to me. Isn't that right 26?" 26 looked up at him and Chouji was greeted by big blue eyes.

"Come on… let's find more information on him and then we'll take him back to the village with us." They picked up a few more papers and went back to the hallway, since there was a loud noise made they had to be extra careful because chances were that someone would come and find out what it was that made the noise. As they walked through the hallway the caught up with Naruto and Ino and found all the villagers. With that they left the opening of the cave and started making their way back to the village hidden in the leaves.

"Chouji what's in your arms?" asked Ino

"His name is 26, we found him, I think his dad was what destroyed the village and they were going to start experimenting on him we found a piece of a journal that said they killed his dad after he broke out of the laboratory." He showed Ino and Naruto 26.

"Awww look how cute he is!" – Ino

"Can I hold him?" – Naruto

"No, He's not a pet he's a dangerous animal." Shikamaru said sternly and that ended 26's rein of cuteness.

They walked through the village's entrance with Shikamaru in the lead and they explained that everyone here was in need of a place to stay the night, some said they had family nearby and would stay with them. The 4 ninja headed to the Hokage's office to explain what happened and to give her subject 26. When they walked through the doors to her office 26 was in Shikamaru's arms, and was quite content to be there. He gave her all the papers that regarded 26 and 'the original' and explained the best he could about what happened. Shikamaru also gave the Hokage the empty container of P-35 as well as two full containers that had the same label. Finally he set down 26.

"Alright you are dismissed, Shikamaru I want you to come back tomorrow at noon."

"Yes ma'am" they all said in unison.


	3. Nope, It's A girl

It was now noon and Shikamaru was back at the Hokage's office and she was now explaining to him what 26 really was.

"It's not a boy." She started off saying, "and it's a species known as Afixx, apparently it came from across the sea but now the species is presumably extinct. Witch the original actually is. If I understand correctly 26 is merely a clone from the original, which is probably the one they ended up killing after it escaped. The product they called P – 35 is a potent potion mixed with special herbs that induce anger and this explains why a normal very docile creature would level a small town, after a few years however this potion would cause severe brain damage. The villagers were probably going to be used as targets for 26. Which only leaves us with 2 questions; what kind of power does this animal have, and why were the other containers you spoke of half human and half animal."

"Maybe they were in the process of trying to combine the animal with a human to control it better?"

"Lady Hokage! Come quick!" said a nurse as she came in the door. "26 has… changed!"

"Changed? What do you mean she's changed?" she asked as they all rushed down the hallway to the room where they were keeping 26. When they walked into the room 26 was on the floor in a very large baggy shirt that one of the nurses gave her, looking at her she had pale skin and short white hair that met in a sort of Mohawk in the middle, she had a long tail that would drag on the floor if she didn't have it up in the air, she had large triangle ears on the upper side of her head and the same blue oval was in the center of her forehead, she still had large blue eyes that had a catlike slit for a pupil. She stud up and walked over to them, she observed them through her large eyes. She was very short and only came up to Shikamaru's shoulder.

"See what I mean." Said the nurse. And with her speech 26 quickly turned her head and fixed her eyes upon the nurse. "This would explain why she hasn't eaten anything, also I don't think she's been growing correctly my guess is she's probably about 12 years old but she can't speak and I don't think she can read either, my guess is that she's been in that pod ever since she was born witch would explain her low stamina, and uneasy growth… it's odd how she can walk at all."

"What do you mean she can't speak?" asked the Hokage

"Her vocal cords have torn, ripped, I don't know if this is something recent or if she was born that way, but she can't make any noise."

"Hmmmm…" she looked at 26 a little longer, the Hokage walked towards her, 26 stood unafraid and even walked closer to her. Her ears twitched and her tail flicked back and forth as she examined Lady Tsunade even closer. Tsunade put up her hand to 26's throat and examined her vocal chords. "It's permanent damage… that's for sure. But I might be able to sow them back together, in the mean time why don't you start testing her to see how smart she is, play some games or something Shikamaru I want you here to make sure she doesn't wander out of the building and keep her out of trouble, I don't think she's going to hurt anyone intentionally but she might accidently, nurse… find her some pants…" As the Hokage left 26 began to follow her out of the room.

"Hey" Shikamaru cut her off and stood in front of her and blocked her from leaving, looking down at her, she began to sniff him, as her curiosity was now spiked and her thoughts of the Hokage were quieted, "Umm… nurse do you think you could find her some cloths?"

"Oh, right" she blushed and walked off to find a pair of pants. Upon seeing someone else leave the room 26 again tried to follow and again was cut off by Shikamaru, this time she recoiled as she had already checked out Shikamaru and was no longer interested in him. She looked at him quizzically and then tried to go around him, he shot out his arm and touched her shoulder lightly 26's head looked towards his hand, her large eyes followed his hand all the way back to his side, she looked down at her hands, flipped them over and back to the other side. Her nails were sharper because of her claws. She pulled her tail out from behind her and she could see that he didn't have one.

'_She can see she's different…'_ when 26 looked back up to him the spot on her forehead began to swirl and the blue around as she looked back to him her skin color began to change, her tone was getting darker, her teeth became less pointed, and her tail began receding into her body, and lastly her ears became normal and her started to grow and became an almond brown color, and was curly with spirals and very long… her hair reached the floor. He stood there in shock as he had witnessed her transformation into a normal human being. 26 looked down at her hands again, now they were different, she grabbed her hair and looked at it. She set her hands down and returned her gaze to Shikamaru. Her eye color was still icy blue and her gaze was still intense but her pupils were normal, but a wild animal instinct was still in her eyes.

"I'm back with some more appropriate clothing, oh." The nurse paused, seeing 26 as a complete human. She handed her the pant, 26 merely looked at them. "Shikamaru will you please excuse us for a moment?"

"Oh yeah sure." He left them alone and the nurse taught her how to wear pants and shirts.

"Alright Shikamaru please come back in." as he entered the door she was there with pants and a shirt and her hair reached all the way to the floor. "Do you think we should cut her hair? And… she needs a name. We can't keep calling her 26. Even if she isn't human she needs a name."

'_She's not a pet, she needs a parent or at least someone to look after her_.' "It's not our decision to name her, maybe after we teach her how to read and how to speak she can choose her own name"

"Right, that's good. And for now we'll just call her 26 then." She seemed a little upset that they were going to keep calling her a number. Her attention was drawn to Shikamaru again. She stood up and walked over to him, she said nothing didn't do anything she just stood there he scratched the back of his head and said,

"Hi…" she watched his lips and then moved hers in the same way and basically said 'hi'. "She learns quickly, we should start the tests."

"Right."


	4. Does She Understand?

It's been a week since they began testing 26 to see how capable she is at learning. The nurse began talking to her more teaching 26 things, how to take care of herself, basic talking, and anything else she might be able to learn without having to talk back, or read.

"She learns really quickly, I'm afraid this learning spree might end soon though we need to teach her how to read soon."

"Very well, but we need to get her out of this room for a while, call Shikamaru here I want him to take her out too meet some people, walk around, spend some energy she's going to drive me crazy." The Hokage was rather annoyed with her lately for breaking several plates and flower pots.

"Alright I'll send someone for him right away."

"Ughhh… What a drag man." He said glancing down at 26, who was wide-eyed and looking everywhere except where she was going. She was wearing regular hospital cloths, and she refused to keep shoes on and left without them, the nurse had French braided her hair so that it wouldn't drag on the ground and get dirty. _'Maybe we can just go to Chouji's house and hang out, I guess where we go is up to me, it's not like I have to walk her around town…',_ "Damn it all…" he decided that it would be better if he just let her walk around town, this way he won't get chewed out for not letting her walk, plus she knew enough now that she can conduct herself properly in a public place. _'What if she gets too excited and forgets what to do or how to eat at a table…' _"Ughhh…" He sighed again. "I need a leash." He said as she began to walk off again. "Hey! 26, come here!" she stopped and looked back at him, _'So she knows 26 as her name? That won't be good after she learns 26 is a number not a name…'_

"Shikamaru?" a voice reached his ears; he quickly turned his head and saw Asuma and Chouji walking together. 26 ran up and stopped in front of Chouji, a smile on her face and light in her eyes.

'_She recognizes Chouji?' _Shikamaru thought

"Umm… have we met? Shikamaru who is this girl?" asked Chouji

"That's 26" he answered

"What? I thought 26 was a boy? And an animal!?"

"She **is** an animal… just half human I guess… it's complicated and it'd be a real drag to tell you everything."

"Well Chouji and I are on our way for some bar-be-qued pork, why don't the two of you join us." Asuma stopped and smirked' "since you're on a date you should take a lady out to eat." Chouji laughed at his statement.

"It's not a date, I'm on a mission ahh forget it!" he said with a scowl on his face

"Well young lady are you hungry?"

"She… she can't speak. And even if she could she wouldn't know what you're saying." He stopped and started again, "I'll explain later…"

They all began walking towards the restaurant and 26 slowly trotted behind them all, she listened closely to their conversations, something was changing in her and she could feel it, thought she knew not what it was. She looked up at Shikamaru, then to Chouji, and finally to Asuma, they walked in a line together and she behind them. All she had was emotions, no words and no way to express those emotions. Panic started to set in and her instincts began taking over, she looked around and people were staring at her as she walked by, the buildings around her started to grow and she became insignificant all she wanted to do was run away. Then ***snap*** everything returned to normal, she looked up and Asuma's hand was on the top of her head, Shikamaru and Chouji were looking at her.

"What's wrong Asuma?" asked Chouji

"Oh nothing, I just wouldn't want our new friend running off." He looked at Shikamaru and he gave him a look that said something like 'You're not doing your job.'

'_I know that look...' _Shikamaru looked away and said nothing. He walked back over to her side as Asuma pulled 26 forward from the back of her head, as they got further down the road he let go of her and she was once again left in the care of Shikamaru. As they neared the restaurant Asuma pulled him aside and told Chouji to take 26 in and find a seat.

"What were you thinking Shikamaru?" he paused' "You said yourself that she is a dangerous animal, and you leave her behind? She has the mind of a normal human, if not a smarter one, she has feelings and she has no idea how to express them, she is in a foreign place, learning new things and you have to admit that she does look different, people will stare at her as she walks by, and if Lady Hokage is correct she can sense people's feelings, so getting a bad vibe from anyone could trigger her to run away she relies on her instincts because it's the only thing she understands. What would you have done if she ran away?" He let his words sink in and they entered the restaurant.

'_What would I have done…?' _

26 was proficient with using chopsticks now, and every now and then she would hold them up and show everyone at the table.

"You're so goofy." Said Chouji as she showed him a second time, "So Shika tell us why she can't speak."

He then told the two of them everything he knew about 26, "And she's going to start reading tomorrow, I think lady Hokage has figured out how to fix her voice."

"That doesn't mean she _**will**_ speak." Added Asuma.

"What do you mean?"

"Just because she has a voice, and is learning to understand us, doesn't mean that she would talk. Maybe she doesn't want to talk; she isn't completely human maybe all she wants is to understand."

"Hey," Said Chouji "Maybe she already does understand, you said she can't speak right? So maybe she does understand and she just can't respond."

They looked at him in surprise; no one had ever considered it before. They all looked over to her; she was paying absolutely no attention to them and instead grabbing meat and rice while she had a chance. As she began stuffing a big piece of meat in her mouth she realized everyone was staring at her and she looked around.

'_What?' _ They could practically hear her expression. Or maybe they did…

She continued to put the rest of the meat slowly in her mouth and quickly clamp down on it and before chewing she continued to await a command, statement, or a question from any of them. She looked away satisfied that no one was going to say anything, her cheeks a slight pink; they all turned away and looked at each other again. Asuma decided to test the theory.

"26?"

She looked up

"Do you want more food? You can get something else if you want."

She looked to her left around to other peoples' food and stopped when she saw someone eating a curious looking dish with syrup balls on a stick. She looked back to Asuma; she looked down at her plate and took another bite of her own food.

'_She may not know what things are, and if she does she can't say that she wants it. It's hard to test Chouji's theory when we know so little about her.' _As Asuma finished his thought Kakashi sensei walked up to the window by their seat, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke could be seen in the background.

"Hello guys" he said in his usual laid back casual voice. "The Hokage has assigned us to… walking around with 26, you could say." He continued, "When you are all finished eating you can bring her to the training fields." He waved goodbye and they all walked away.

"Why the training fields?" Asked Chouji

"Maybe they're going to test her strength?" Answered Asuma

"That's kind of dangerous, we don't know how strong 26 is." As Shikamaru said this 26 looked up at him, and Asuma upon seeing her response concluded at least this much,

'_She knows when we're talking about her; I don't think she likes it when we talk like she isn't there.' _"Shikamaru I don't think the Hokage would put the people in danger, besides just because she's strong doesn't mean she's going to intentinaly hurt someone'" He looked at her, "You're too nice for that." She blushed and looked down at her plate.

As the meal was over they all left. The suspicion of 26 understanding people was almost cleared, but talking to her was almost pointless, it's not like shed say anything and would probably start to ignore you eventually.


	5. Power

As 26 walked along the road, barefoot and in hospital cloths, her hair was in a long French braid that reached her calves, her blue eyes looking everywhere at everyone and at anything that caught her eye. She had never seen anything so busy as midday in a large town. The environment she was in now was so very different from the laboratory she grew up in. Walking along the streets… silent… no one knew what she truly was… it's not their fault she looks the way they do.

The four of them neared the training grounds. Sasuke Naruto Sakura and Kakashi Sensei were easy enough to see in the center of a large field. Naruto and Sasuke looked as though they might fight and Sakura as usual trying to calm one or both of them down as Kakashi stud by and did absolutely nothing about it. As 26 neared them they began to look up one by one, Kakashi being the first to walk and Naruto to be the first to open his mouth.

"Hey!" was all he said, and all he got in return was a smile.

"From what I hear your vocal cords are broken, but that doesn't mean…" He slowly moved to mumble and the rest of his sentence was inaudible.

"Why has the Hokage reassigned her?" Asked Shikamaru

"She's not reassigned, we're just going to perform a small test is all, actually I was wondering if you might stay for it. Just in case we need a little help."

'_I knew it…' _the three of them thought in unison.

"26 please come with me." He asked, she looked behind her to Shikamaru, and he nodded for her to follow him. So she did as was suggested. As Kakashi walked Sasuke Naruto and Sakura followed behind the two of them and they all met in somewhat of a circle with 26 in the middle. She looked around cautiously at the four of them, then to the tallest one. As Kakashi stepped forward he slowly circled her he grabbed her braid and lifted it up examining it carefully. "She looks surprisingly human…"

"So how do we get her to change?" Asked Naruto

"Why don't we just ask her?" Answered Kakashi, "Will you change back into what you really are?"

She turned around to look at him, she had heard this phrase many times before, she looked down at her hands, she closed her eyes, for a moment nothing was happening, but soon the popping of bones was heard, through her shirt you could see her spine moving and growing her skin began to pail, and her hair started to glow blue and no sooner it was burning up and reverted a short white hair no longer than an inch. Her ears where triangular once again and her tail was long and reached the floor and dragged on for about a foot. As the transformation was complete she opened her large blue eyes and looked up to the person standing in front of her. As everyone around was in short state of wonder, Kakashi began to circle her once more.

"Can you fight?" He asked. She wiped her head around and looked at him strangely. "We just want to see how strong you are." He stopped' "Why don't you spar with Sasuke? He's not going to harm you."

She nodded her head, the others quickly disappeared and stood next to Asuma's group. She focused her eyes on the only one left standing. He struck a pose and she took a step backwards.

'_Letting me take the first move? That's just stupid, this girl doesn't know how to fight, why don't I just take her out quickly and save the trouble of having to do anything.' _

Nearby Chouji and Shikamaru looked nervous and shifted anxiously. 26 kept her eyes on Sasuke, she didn't watch his face, instead she was paying the most attention to his feet. Sasuke took a quick step to his right and lunged at her, striking her in the shoulder then twice in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. Landing on her back she rolled backwards and back onto her feet as Sasuke started to throw quick jabs again she continued to evade some of them by either stepping out of the way or hopping back away from him.

"She's pretty quick on her feet." said Asuma.

26 felt a warm ball forming her in her chest, panic began to set in she was no expert on fighting, and Sasuke was a little relentless his attacks kept coming; throwing a punch could ruin her chances. The oval on her forehead began to glow she quickly stopped and shut her eyes and opened her mouth. Everything stopped it was dead silent for a split second, then **BOOOOM** a loud sonic explosion was sent towards Sasuke and he was sent flying through the air at an incredible speed. The trees and the grass in valley were warped away in the direction headed away from 26. The aftermath was felt by the rest of surrounding scenery and occupants. Sasuke trying to level himself so he could the fall was sent into a tree and it caught him and he landed almost safely, nothing broken but maybe some bruises at the most. 26 having let out an absurd amount of chakra fell to the ground and fainted.

"Unbelievable." Said Asuma in amazement, "How did she summon enough chakra to do that?"

"I don't know." Said Kakashi worriedly.

Shikamaru sprinted up to her and picked her up. "I should take her back… I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon."

"No", Kakashi interrupted "I'll do it." He said picking her up by the back of her shirt and slung her over his shoulder shooting off leaving behind nothing but a little unsettled dust.

Back at the Hokage's office Kakashi explained the results of 26's and Sasuke's quick spar.

"He was sent flying?" She asked.

"Yes, by sending a burst of chakra in his direction."

"Where was the source of the chakra that she summoned?"

"I don't know." He answered, "She opened her mouth but it seemed the radius of the blast was too wide for it to have originated there."

"I'll put something together. You're dismissed."


	6. First Words

It was now morning, 26 was in her room it was very small just a bed and a rug on the floor with a small dresser though it had no cloths in it. She looked completely human laying peacefully in bed her eyes open laying on her pillow… her room was dark but she could still see from the light that slipped in through the doorframe.

'_What is this…? This place, what is my purpose, why am I here?' _

A knock was heard at the door, she sat up quickly and a presence came through.

"Good morning 26." Said lady Hokage, "I need you to come with me to the hospital we are going to fix your voice today.' A warm smile was on Tsunade's face, as 26 got up and followed her out and out the streets of Konoah. She trotted behind as they neared the hospital, clutching her neck with one hand lightly, nervousness filled her gut.

'_To speak? What is it they wish to ask me that I must have to put into words?'_ Glancing up at the Hokage as she led her to a vacant room. _'Is my purpose perhaps to repay her for giving me a voice? To serve under her… Am I… simply a tool? A slave… This cannot be… my destiny.' _

(A/N: sorry the above quote is partly from Pokémon movie one said by mewtwo)

The Hokage sat her down on a bed and began explaining the procedure that would happen. "I'm going to use my chakra to sow together your vocal chords, the muscles have been torn cut cleanly across, I would like to assume by a medical ninja I've never seen anything like this happen naturally." 26 nodded in response and Lady Hokage continued. "Now I'm going to have to put you to sleep, the process will be painful but you won't be in pain after the procedure."

As a nurse came in with a needle she disinfected 26's arm, "Now don't you worry miss this will only feel like a little pinch and when you wake up it will all be over and you'll be free to go home" She smiled big as she gently slid the needle in and injected the depressant.

'_Home? What is home?' _Were her last thoughts as she lay back, and sleep covered her like a warm heavy blanket and her mind drifted to the realm of dreams in the sweet subconscious of her thoughts.

Lady Hokage, seeing now that she was asleep, focused her chakra with one palm a green light emitted, this hand was placed on the throat, and in the other hand her green chakra formed a small needle with long green chakra thread tied to the eye. With preparations complete she inserted the needle into 26's neck and began sowing.

(The next day)

The sun began shining through the cream curtains of the hospital room the warm glow enchanting the pale room with its rays. 26 opened her soft blue eyes and sat up, gazing out the window. Looking around the room there was no one there. _'Is it… truly fixed now? Do I have a voice? What should I say first? I can decide what my first words are… but on the other hand… why should I waste such a morning with words?' _ Getting up she walked over to the window and opened the curtains quickly sending them flashing out as she did. She inhaled deeply and let out a long silent sigh. She could hear music weather outside or some tune locked away in her memory she didn't know or care to know, she slowly let go of the curtains and put her hands at her side, a feeling began forming in gut, she began to change again, her skin paled slightly as her nails grew and she eyes widened and the colors became more a vibrant blue in her eyes, ears becoming cat like in shape and size as her hair turned white blue chakra came and burned up her long braid leaving it short and spiky, and her spine extended and grew into a long white tail that that dragged on the floor.

'_Now then.' _She thought. _'I will say something now I wonder who will listen to it.' _ She stepped back and grabbed the window sill. Taking in a large breath of air she roared! Birds scattered in all directions shaking the glass with her throaty fearsome cry. Laughing as she finished, happiness practically beaming off her, tail whipping like mad back and forth.

(A/N: her roar sounds like a tigers only long and drawn out)

Her eyes gleaming she ran out the door and down the hall, out to the lobby and through the doors, she paused outside and took another breath of fresh air, running again as she headed for the training fields, her tail waving in the wind behind her providing her more balance she jumped up to rooftops landing on all fours and running again. She felt the first taste of freedom, and her natural instincts took over. Reaching the training fields she kept running till she found a small open clearing between several trees as she came to stop in the center. Standing there she observed with quick breaths, and laughing again she began to twirl till she fell down on soft grass.

"What is that?" Asked Tenten and she pointed to 26's dancing tail in the air flicking back and forth.

"I do not know, it looks like a cat's tail." Said Lee

"I don't know what that is, but I can tell you it is not a cat like I've ever seen before." Neji said while his Byakugan was observing her chakra network.

26's ears flicked over in the direction of voices sitting up straight and laying her tail down by her legs she looked over at three people standing in the shade of the trees, a girl and two boys, one looked rather unique compared to the other people she had seen lately. She cocked her head to the side and looked at them. Neji took a step closer.

"What are you doing here? You certainly don't look very familiar to me." He said, she stood up, she observed him closely and soon she changed back to a more human looking form. As soon as she did Gai Sensei appeared.

"I see you all have met the newest addition to the leaf village." He proclaimed. "This is subject number 26, we are in charge of watching her today."

"26?" Tenten asked.

"Does she not have a name?" Asked Neji

"I…" Gai paused' "Guess not…"

"No. I do not have a name… Those who raised me found no need for me to have one." She answered. Her voice defied her appearance, though she was small and frail, her voice was almost womanly, and more mature than other twelve year olds.

"Well perhaps we should name you? Do you want a name?" Asked Lee

"But you already call me something, is there any need for a name now?" She responded. No one knew how to answer, it was true she was called 26 is this the extent of her calling?

"At any rate, we are in charge of watching you today, is there anywhere you would like to go?" Asked Gai sensei. She shook her head no. "Oh? Well then maybe you wouldn't mind watching my students train today?"She said nothing and simply followed them further into the training grounds. "You can sit with Lee; he's still in the middle of his rehabilitation so he won't be training as hard." She looked at him in question. The boy had only one crutch to help support him and was in his normal cloths.

Lee and 26 sat down underneath a nice large tree, and they sipped on some tea and Lee offered a rice ball to her. "Tell me, how did you come to the village?"

"I was recovered."

"From what?"

"There should be a report you can read."

"You do not wish to tell me?"

"I am not used to talking."

"You had no voice before?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They did not need me to speak for the purpose they created me."

"You were created?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"In a laboratory."

"How?"

"DNA and an embryo."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"That is not fair! I wish to know." Lee exclaimed.

"It's difficult to explain to you. Perhaps another time?"

"Very well" He sighed. After a few minutes Gai called over to Lee.

"Hey Lee why don't you put down that crutch and spar a little with Neji or Tenten."

"Yes Sensei!"

He got up and walked into the clearing with Neji giving a battle stance and preparing to fight. 26 watched earnestly. Lee running forward hand extended outward as Neji spun quickly around sending chakra in all directions, Lee stopped and ran around again to avoid launching into the defense. Neji soon stopped and took a low stance with one hand low to the ground and the other behind and extended upward slightly. He came forward and began striking Lee furiously. He yelled out in pain. The yell echoed in 26's ears, instinctively she became half affix and half human in the blink of an eye she roared and snarled and appeared in front of Neji and sent him back from his position and landing into a tree. Crouching down she had her right hand fingers on the ground and the other arm resting on her left leg. 26's tail up in the air on her side curling slightly close to the tip. Fangs showing angrily, with a throaty growl rumbling directed at Neji. Luckily Neji's Byakugan was in effect and he could see everything that was happening and where the blast came from.


	7. Enter: Earth

"Mission accomplished Lady Hokage." Said Gai Sensei, "Thanks to Neji's Byakugan we were able to see exactly what was happening with that girl. I'll file a full report on it."

"Good." She answered.

26 was back in her room lying on her bed again. _'What happened? I attacked that boy. What was I thinking? What's wrong with me…?' _

"So, what does their report say about 26?" Asked Shizune.

"Kakashi was right, the blow doesn't come from her mouth, it comes from all around her. She summons the chakra and it appears like a disk and builds up around her until she targets it at something or someone."

"A disk? What do you mean?"

"Her chakra becomes hard, and it swirls around her, like a hula hoop basically." She stopped, "Apparently her chakra is also the key to her transformation. Her chakra literally changes her form, from her bones and flesh all the way to her chromosomes. I've never seen anything like it, for someone to go from being completely human to a complete animal. And then there's the half-way point. I don't understand how her body's cells don't begin to reject each other. This is all so puzzling."

"Maybe we should send her on a mission."

"What?!"

"I mean why not send her on a mission with Kakashi's team, she can speak and she would follow orders."

"I don't know Shizune, but I'll think about it. I just don't know what will happen. I can't afford to put them in risk and endanger the mission."

Later that evening Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage's office to discuss his team's newest mission.

"I want you to take 26 with you. She will obey you; I've already talked about the mission with her… I'm giving the mission to you because I know you can handle anything that might happen, and it's not a very difficult mission. There is a group of sand shinobi staying in the village temporarily that will also be going on the mission with you. They haven't arrived in the village yet but the team will meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Understood, my Lady. I will tell the others that we will all meet at the gate in the morning."

(A/N: most of this chapter is Naruto Shippuden episode 182 Gaara's Bond witch I do not own.)

"Huh? A joint mission with the Hidden Sand? We can handle this without them." Said Naruto

"Now don't say that, There is trouble between the nations right now wouldn't it be better if we worked together?" Countered Kakashi. They were at the front gate of the village Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all there, the only one absent was 26. They had waited patiently for her and she could be seen just down the street walking their way.

"Why is she coming with us?" Asked Sasuke with bitterness in his tone

"Lady Hokage has asked us to take her on the mission."

She was still in hospital cloths, but she had a blue sash tied around her waist that held a few shuriken and kunai concealed in it. As she met up with them she gave a low bow.

"I'm sorry for being late."

"Oh no it's alright I just got here myself" Kakashi said smiling as the others looked frustrated. As they began walking, Sakura ogled Sasuke even walking sort of sideways so she could get a better look at him. They sped up as Naruto called out for a race, Sakura claimed that it wasn't fair that he got a head start and called him childish. 26 stayed behind with Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke eyed her closely before saying,

"So where do you come from?"

"I don't have a home, if that's what you mean." She responded looking up at him with her blue eyes. He blushed a little before it quickly went away and he continued,

"Where is your family, your birth place?"

"I don't have any parents, I was created in a laboratory." She said it as though if it was a common thing, but even Kakashi looked a little stunned. "I don't really know what it means to have a family…"

"But that doesn't mean you don't have the instincts not to protect people you care about." Kakashi said

"What do you mean?" 26 asked

"You were quick to protect Lee even though you barely knew him, putting yourself in harm's way to help a stranger." He said looking over at her.

'_Is that why I attacked Neji? Because I was protecting someone?' _

The five of them were now at a small lake, there was no one there.

"26." Kakashi said and looked down at her and nodded. She changed into a small cat form; she was only a little larger than a house cat, white with an abnormally long tail. The blue orb in the middle of her head was glowing.

"I'm first!" Said Naruto

"We must be early"

"Or there late, what jerks, those sand village guys are creepy." Said Naruto. A person appeared on the lake wearing red clothing and carrying a large gourd.

"I'm sorry we're late." He said, when he did every ones faces went grim and sickly looking.

"Ga…Ga… Gaara?!" Said Naruto. They boy had dark red hair and pale blue eyes. And no eyebrows… The symbol for love was written in red on his forehead between his bands. He was small like Naruto but still taller than 26. There was so much tension in the group that you could stick it with a fork. Feeling the mood so easily 26's ears went down and she crouched lower to the grass with her tail curled around to meet her chin. Kakashi was the only one who seemed unafraid.

"Oh… Not to worry Gaara you're right on time." He said. Two other people soon jumped in lake instead of walking on the water like Gaara did. They were much more nervous and less of an experienced manor to them.

"We were a little late my apologies." He said again and gave a low respectful bow. The others looked surprised by his simple action. Naruto bent down and picked up a large rock and chucked it right at Gaara as quickly as he did sand came and blocked the rock. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's ear and pulled on it.

"What's the big idea Naruto?"

"It's not like rocks can hurt him." He said, "Hey where are the others?" Upon seeing his sand Gaara's teammates fled from the river and were hiding behind a bush. Apparently their names were Yaoki and Korobi. Kakashi introduced us one by one and then he explained the battle procedure. As the end of the strategy was finished Gaara asked to speak with Kakashi. Looking down at him his face looked grim… sad.

"Alright guys, we're leaving!" Later as we were heading out Kakashi Sensei stopped us abruptly.

"How long do you intend to tail us?" He said "Show yourself!" as he said that several men came forward all of them in masks. The head masked man told us all to continue on our way.

"We have no intention of interfering with a mission of an allied nation." The masked man said

"Allied nation? Are you from the hidden sand?" asked Kakashi

"Please think of us as… auditors."

"Auditors?" questioned Naruto

"Like observing the mission from behind the scene." Added Sakura

"And they need masks to do that? I don't trust them!" Naruto furthered.

"No, it's them that don't trust Gaara. Isn't that right?" Said Kakashi sensei.

"Lord Gaara's power poses as a threat to the Sand Village. You have seen his power first hand, don't you agree that it is a power that should not exist. It's not a bad proposition for the Leaf either. After all your neighboring village will have one less powerful weapon."

"How cruel! He's a ninja from your village." Argued Sakura

"You understand don't you? Lord Gaara is a serious threat. And cannot continue to exist!" The man finished

'_They will… kill him?! NO! I will not allow that!'_ 26 Thought s she finished her sentence she ran jumping past the ninja with ease to find the one they wanted to kill. _'He has done nothing wrong that I have seen therefore he is innocent and I will protect him!'_

She could smell him on the wind as she drew closer to where he was, fighting could be heard and soon 26 passed his two teammates when she came to where he was he was locked in his sand but it was soaked and wet didn't move. Coming upon a few men she jumped and in mid she turned around and changed into a half human and sent a blast of chakra at some of the men, which in turn sent her flying into Gaara's hard sand from the force. Soon after Naruto appeared with a hoard of clones and Gaara's teammates and it turned out to be a full on fight. Gaara squeezed his hands and formed a small hard ball of and started beating everyone up with it. When it was all over and the last of them were knocked out they all met up again.

"Well let's get back to our mission" Kakashi said with a smile. Then they surrounded the warehouse and all went in at the same time, everyone using their own jutsu and 26 sending hula-hoops of chakra in all directions. An enemy appeared close behind her as she turned around and she went to send another burst of power Gaara's sand came and covered him up. She reached out and touched the sand. There was quick explosion of chakra on the impact of 26 toughing the chakra infused sand, everyone was sent out of the building crashing into the ground. Her ears ringing loudly as she squirmed on the ground Kakashi and Gaara had now arrived and were next to her, the others watching from a distance. She yelled out in pain as her body changed on its own! As she turned into a cat again she was becoming something different, her Blue orb had now become brown, her eyes changing and all the while wincing in pain and yelling. Her furs was now a light tan, along her back her spine protruded and turned into a hard dark brown stone and the tip of her tail was a large rock the size of her head. She gave out one last loud roar and stones were sent flying through the air in all directions, Gaara's sand compacted the explosion and protected everyone. When his sand was let down 26 was on the ground looking up at everyone through half-lidded eyes.

"What was that?" Asked Gaara

"I don't know. Let's get her back to the village." Said Kakashi

"I'll carry her in case of another explosion." He picked her up with his sand and drew her close to his chest. And they headed back to the village.

'


	8. Laughter

Rushing into the Hokage's office Gaara set 26 down on Tsunade's desk, the only people in the room were Shizune, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gaara (the others stayed outside). 26 was trying to stand as Lady Hokage ran her hand across the stone vertebra that perturbed from her back.

"What happened? Why does she look so different?" The Hokage asked

"She touched the sand and she changed into this. It would appear as though her chakra collided with Gaara's and caused this reaction." Answered Kakashi

"Explain the change to me tell me everything." They told the Hokage everything they saw.

"An explosion?" Shizune asked

"Yes a powerful one, if Gaara had not been there the place would have been destroyed."

"I see…" She paused for a long moment as she looked down at 26. 26's ears were down and she crouched low to the desk looking up at Tsunade. "26, I'm going to need to take some blood from you is that alright?" She nodded fearfully.

'_What am I…?' _she was picked up by Shizune and taken to the hospital as the two captains discussed the rest of the mission.

"Alright 26 this will only hurt a little ok? It will a little like a pinch but that's all." She reassured 26 as she shivered at the sight of the needle. The blood was taken into a large vial and sent away. "Why don't we go back to the Hokage's office she might have something else for you to do today ok?" 26 jumped down from the bed and walked closely behind Shizune, the large rock at the end of her tail clunked against the ground rhythmically with her steps. As they reached outside the sun shone brightly reflecting off her brown orb, the color swirling around inside it. Down the street people stared at her, she turned away from their gaze and walked a little faster. As they reached the Hokage's office Gaara and his teammates were outside the door. Inside Tsunade was sitting at her desk with Tonton on the floor, she was thinking hard with her hands folded together in front of her.

"26," she said her eyes sadden, "How are you feeling?" she replied with a nod. "Good, Gaara is going to stay with you today, if something else were to happen he can protect you… as well as the villagers." 26 looked to the ground.

'_Am I dangerous now? Because of the way I have changed.' _

"Do you know anything about what's happened to you?" She shook her head

'_I don't know what's going on.'_

"Very well…" Tsunade looked sad again. "You're free to go 26." She bowed her cat head in respect, and turned to leave. Outside the door Gaara was there but his teammates had left. Smelling the air she sensed that they had left after she went inside.

"Well come on then." Gaara said. "I've got some errands to run." She followed behind and changed into a human. She padded along close behind him as they reached the streets of Konoah, they were abnormally noisy today. There were posters and banners hanging and confetti was on the ground here and there. A small traveling fair had come to the village tents were set up on the streets and small booths with trinkets and lost things. Music could be heard from a distance, the sound of drums was the most prominent. Before thinking about anything 26 started walking towards the sound of the drums, the base drum could be felt through her feet and rung in chest the closer she got. Gaara followed her from a few feet away. There was a large crowd surrounding the music and it made it impossible for her to see. Looking around she saw a way up to a rooftop she stood on a small box and began climbing up a short building. At the top she overlooked the entire crowd; the band was still far away for her to see anything clearly so she walked along the rooftops making small jumps from one building to another. The band was performing on a makeshift stage; the center man had a large feathered headset and was narrorating a small story. He spoke of dragons in ancient times before the nations were created, and people didn't like in large villages. Until a hero one day came and slaied the dragon. Gaara had found his way to her and listened to the story as well.

"Why did the man kill the dragon?" She asked

"What?" Gaara responded

"Why did he kill the dragon? Was it sick?"

"He was slain because he was a monster."

"In what way?"

"He terrorized the people and killed them."

"Maybe he was just misunderstood; he can't fight what he is. He is a dragon he eats livestock and animals it's no different from a wolf but you don't see people grab their pitchforks against them. Could it be they just fear him because they don't understand him, or they fear him because he is powerful?" He looked at her closely before answering,

"It's both." He said looking back to the storyteller. The drums played on though the story was over, now there were musicians and other instruments. They played music and people danced and sang along. 26 watched them closely as they merrily spun around and listened to their tunes. "Come on, I still have errands to do. We can come back after I'm finished." He said getting on his feet and giving her a hand up. He jumped down off the building and waited for her, when she didn't jump he held out his hand,

"I'll catch you." 26 reached out her hand and jumped to the ground. Gaara wove his arms around her and set her gently on the ground.

"Thank you." She said, she was still in his arms and close to his chest the same closeness as before. She didn't mind being close to someone like this._ 'Is this a normal thing… being close this way?' _

Gaara and 26 walked down the crowded streets of Konoah, it was now early evening and the sun had begun to set bathing the streets in a warm fiery orange glow. Lanterns were lighting up the darker parts of the pathway, as Gaara had finished buying groceries for his stay in the Leaf Village.

"I need to go back to the inn, I don't want the food to spoil."

"I'll come with you…" He lead her back to a quaint little building, inside were Yaoki and Korobi sitting on the floor messing around with random ninja objects, probably preparing for their next mission.

"Oh, hello Lord Gaara!"

"Hello."

"Umm is that the girl we were with earlier?" Korobi whispered to Yaoki

"Yeah" Yaoki answered

"Hi there I didn't catch your name before, what is it?" Korobi asked

"26." She blankly responded, "It's nice to meet you." She added, she was calm and composed but sincerity was absent in her words.

"Twenty… six... your name is a number?"

"Yes" she said blushing a bit and looking away from them.

"Can I ask why?" Yaoki said.

"No" 26 said looking over to him and back to the floor.

"No…?" He looked a little shocked at her answer obviously not expecting her to decline, he received an elbow in the side before continuing, ", sorry haha" he laughed nervously.

"Its fine, I'd just rather talk about it." She looked down. _'I'm so different from them… But why was made this way...?' _

"Well we are going to go to the festival!"

"Gaara you can come with us if you want" Suggested Korobi.

"You can come too 26." Yaoki added.

"I would but I should get going." She said

"I'm sure it's nothing that couldn't wait an hour or so." Yaoki said smiling and taking 26 arm in his own and beginning to lead her out the door.

"I shouldn't! I don't want to burden you." she said blushing deeply and putting up her hands

"Its fine26, I'll be going too…" Gaara said blankly.

"Haha see 26 you can come." Saying as he took her by the arm and continued to drag her out the door.

"As you wish…" she said barely above a whisper blushing again at the suddenness of his actions leading her down the steps and back on to the streets. The moon was out and the last rays of sun light were receding behind the tree line. Lanterns and small lights lit up the crowded streets, people everywhere were eating, playing games, winning prizes, and dancing to music that played.

"Oh lets go here!" Yaoki said walking over to a stand with 3 cups. "What do we do?" He asked the scruffy looking man in charge.

"You just follow the ball and tell me which cup it's under in the end."

"Alright I'm a ninja I can do this it should be a piece of cake."

"Oh? Well I was a ninja once too hrm hmm." He gave an old man laugh. "Tell you what if you get three right I'll give you a large doll. And if you can get all six I'll give you the bear above my head." He pointed above him to large bear that was very fuzzy and light tan.

"Alright challenge accepted." He announced. Gaara and Korobi were standing on either side of them. He moved the marble under the middle cup and spun them around quickly. Yaoki started to point to the far left, "Tha-"

"That one." 26 said pointing to the middle one. The man lifted up the middle cup and the red marble was under it.

"I could have sworn that it was under that one. How did you see it?"

"Beginners luck…" The man grumbled, "You've still got four to go." The process was the same each time Yaoki would point to one and 26 would say where it was. Until the last round. 26 looked at the cups for a minute.

"…" she looked up at the man, then to the bear, she gave a sigh. "It's in your sleeve. The right one." The old man looked at her astounded, and so did the others.

"How did you know, how did you see me put it there?"

"I didn't…" she answered, "I just didn't hear it on the table."

"Then how did you know it was in my right sleeve?"

"I guessed…" she said blushing looking over to the side.

"Well I'll be damned…" he said finally, you can have the bear he said, giving a pouty face and some fake tears, "I'll miss you." He said to the bear.

"That was amazing."Korobi said.

"I just have good ears..." she answered humbly.

"Well let's go play something else then?"

"Alright…" she looked to Gaara who merely followed them, "What would you like to play Gaara?" He looked up at her, brought out of his daze.

"It doesn't matter." He said.

"Oh come on Gaara, you have to have a preference." Korobi insisted.

"Fine…" he looked around and pointed to another booth, "That one." He said.

"Alright a shuriken toss!" Shouted Yaoki, "26 you should throw some too!"

"Ok!" she said smiling. They went to the booth and Gaara, Korobi, and Yaoki hit every target and wound up with bears and candy, and 26 wound up with nothing. She snuggled her bear and pouted at not hitting a single target.

"It's alright. No one hits the bull's eye with their first arrow." Gaara reassured her.

"Or their twelfth!" Korobi said laughing. Then offered some candy he had after getting hate glares from her.

"What's going on over there?" Yaoki pointed to a group of people dancing to lively music. "Oh 26 let's dance!"

"I, what?" She said as she as being dragged away towards the crowd. "I can't dance are you mad?!"

"Nonsense you'll be great!" he took her bear and tossed it at Korobi.

"Me next!" He said when catching the bear. He looked at the large bear. Then took it to the dance floor.

"I can't do this." She said frantically trying to keep up with him as they danced in circles with the other couples.

"Relax just listen to the music, then move with it." She listened to the loud music, letting him lead her. She took the bass drum as her guide and stepped with the other notes.

"This is fun." She said laughing between words." As she finished he sentence she was whisked around replaced with Korobi as Yaoki was now dancing with her bear. She laughed heartily at his actions and they exchanged her throughout the rest of the dance as Gaara watched.

'_Who is this girl? She has already changed so much since the beginning of the night…' _

When the song was over they began to walk back to the Hokage's office upon her request. She walked closest to Gaara as the other two talked to each other.

"You know you don't have to come Korobi." Yaoki said

"No my ego is too big to let a girl walk herself home." He laughed

"Your ego is too big? What is it like a six on a scale of ten?" he laughed

"No it's like a fifteen!" He responded.

"That's your shoe size!" Yaoki said laughing.

"Or your IQ."26 countered getting payback. He paused not knowing what to say.

"Fifteen hundred!" He said. As everyone laughed, even Gaara chuckled a little.

Gaara left her in the Hokage's office with Lady Tsunade. "Thank you Gaara." She said, then as he left she turned to 26, "26… I don't think you'll be able to stay in the Leaf Village."


	9. Enter: Fire

26 had not moved since hearing the news, she had refused to turn into a human and walk instead, she was being carried by Gaara and was sulking immensely. She was being dragged out of her new home to move to another that she assumed would end up rejecting her anyway, she didn't want to leave only to be an outcast somewhere else.

"You shouldn't be so upset… It's natural for a Hokage to want to protect her people. You have to understand it from her point of view." His soft raspy voice spoke her gently as he tried to ease the pain he completely understood, only a level that she probably couldn't understand… And what was worse he was right…she knew why they were making her leave, she was dangerous and unknown and was a threat to the village. But she didn't feel better even though she could understand, it may have even felt worse.

Thinking about everything made her tense and curl into Gaara's arms and chest, she had started to feel like everything she did no matter what she was being a burden… Would things be better if she wasn't here? She dwelled on the thought for a long time… I was nightfall and she hadn't moved from Gaara and to him it didn't look like she was going to.

"We can make camp here." He said to everyone. Yaoki went to get firewood and Korobi produced some things to eat for everyone… And again she held no use…

'_What is my purpose? Why am I only bothering everyone?!'_ She curled up next to Gaara's leg where she had been set down, she faced away from the fire, and she silently couldn't help but cry… Only a few tears escaped from her saddened eyes, there must have been so many that some had to run away she thought.

And almost as if sensing her distress Gaara picked her up once more before announcing to the others that he was going to take watch as he usually did, giving that he didn't sleep it wasn't a problem, he quickly ascended into the trees and was obscured from both of his team members. He rested himself comfortably against the limbs of the tree he set 26 down on his lap, he pet behind her ear for a moment taking in deep calming breaths, the rhythmical rise and fall of body almost willed her to her own state of relaxation, breathing intertwined within his and in a sudden total state of unawareness she turned human before 26 had any idea and was stuck dumbfoundedly sitting on Gaara. Her short legs dangled off the tree branch with her braid, sitting contently in his cross-legged lap.

He looked into her eyes…her brief tranquil state was soon replaced with sadness, and she fell into his chest, sulking once more.

"What's your real name?" The sound of voice brought her out of gloomy trance, she offered him no words in response and merely sat up to meet his curious gaze. "You might have one."

"I don't"

"Don't you want one?"

"What for? I'll never be in one place long enough for someone to remember it, I think it'll be easier on everyone if I stick with my number." She answered bitterly, he understands he betrayal she feels, this was why he wanted to help her, the same way Naruto had helped him, though he had hoped they wouldn't need to fist fight about it.

"Why do you think that you won't stay?"

"Why would I? I'm dangerous, no one needs me…" Her last sentence was tinged with depression, it could've brought him to tears… it was like they went through the same thing… he had read her background, the moment she had a glimmer of hope it was destroyed with one fateful accident, and none of it was her fault, it was just circumstance….

"You're not alone now… Why do you think you will be when you get to my village?"

"I-…"She didn't have words to answer him, she was stuck under his smothering stare and had no defense, she felt that familiar feeling beginning to boil in her chest. "Mmm!" She covered her mouth quickly and tried to swallow her chakra, turning her head in a final effort to prevent the inevitable. Almost like throwing up she let out her chakra, Gaara's sand however was the perfect match for a chakra blast and he cocooned her in casing of sand, protecting himself. As the sand fell and retreated to his gourd 26 was back into a little white ball of fur, ears hanging down in shame as she proved to herself once again that she was nothing but a nuisance.

The fire beneath them flickered wildly in reaction to the dissipating chakra, tuning it into a neon blue and the color burnished the trees as the blue light danced around the ground. The commotion caused the others to wake as 26 and Gaara came down from their perch, the stood gawking at the fire and the scenery. 26 slowly approached the fire causing it to flicker from the owners chakra uniting with it. In a sudden burst the fire grew and enveloped 26 within in it, Gaara quickly prepared a dome above her to trap the impending explosion of fire when her transformation was complete. He could see as he began to swallow her she had whined in pain. The thought of not being able to ease her pain stung his heart…

The effect of her transformation could be seen, the sand had expanded in a quick jolt before compacting tighter into its mold. For a moment everything was quiet, the wind stopped moving no trees rustled and the crickets halted their chirping… The sand crumbled and inside it revealed a fiery 26, she stood staring at them with vermilion eyes, her orb glowing at them majestically surrounded by deep tan fur and lighter shades of the same color stripes along her body. A blaze of fire engulfed her feet with a trail leading from the orb to the tip of her tail ending a large flame whipping back and forth.

All but Gaara stepped away from her, he stood like a brick wall unafraid and refusing to waver under her menacing glare. His composure challenged her anger, in a battle of emotions silently communicating to find equilibrium in her confusion. But alas, she caved into her own darkness and ran from the safety of his arms.

'_I'll only end up tearing him apart.' _


	10. No Control

It was like her feet couldn't take her away fast enough, and every time she would take a step a burnt paw print would be glued to the ground this made her escape that much more difficult. The sound of their of their footsteps regardless of everything seemed to grow further and further away, maybe they could understand after all that she was dangerous, so why was it that even though 26 got what she wanted it still hurt so bad that they agreed…

The earth had a given a slight decline and before 26 knew it she had tripped and stumbled in a fiery ball down a steep rooted mudslide… down, down, down she tumbled over herself and landed at the bottom on her side with a quiet splash in a thick puddle of mud. Upon hitting it, it extinguished the fire around her and the white fur was now caked in mud. 26 didn't bother to get up… she didn't move at all in fact, half of her body lay in the mud, she could still breathe so she was fine. So if she was fine then she didn't need to move she feared that if she did so, she would only cause more havoc around her.

'_I have no purpose…' _She solemnly thought to herself, she closed the only eye above the mud and remained still… Listening to the forest as it slowly recovered from her intrusion. The moons beautiful majestic silver light shining just out of her reach illuminating the trees but keeping her in utter darkness as it mocked her even further. _'No matter… This is where I belong, out of beauty's reach…' _

A pair of strong hands grabbed her gently, lifting her out of the mud and into the moonlight. Opening one blue eye opening slowly but only the will to open it half way… Gaara… He cradled her muddy body in his arms the moonlight shining on his pale skin giving it a sheen of silver, he looked like some guardian angel come to save her from own misguided darkness. 26 wanted so badly to push him away, to be upset and angry that he had come to her aid, but she was secretly so joyful that he had, knowing that made her feel miserable. She was dangerous and knew it and that it would be better if she were left in the mud, but she let this boy carry her away and purposefully was putting him in harm's way. The walk back to camp was a painfully slow one, the sounds of the twilight hours keeping the silence at bay, while the full moon bathed their pathway back to safety.

"Is she hurt?" Korobi asked as Gaara came into view, the light from the fire lessened the beauty of the forest but cut out the cold nip that was beginning to over throw her. She felt him tighten his soft grip, and she nuzzled into the crook of his arm, all she wanted to do today was cry, but Gaara's strength and tranquility would keep her tears away from her cheeks.

"I think everything will be better tomorrow." He answered calmly to Korobi, "You all should just get some sleep." His commanding demeanor had never left even in his reform of attitude, you could say he was just bred to be a leader. He reassumed his perch in the tree and stood watch over everyone in the camp, holding tightly to 26 as he had done before her emotional breakdown. As she slowly fell into sleeps merciful grasp she returned to human in her sub consciousness and slept blissfully in Gaara's patient lap.

* * *

Waking up in the morning was a painful endeavor, 26's fur was covered with itchy dry mud and to her own surprise, but not to Gaara's he was as well.

"You have very little control over your powers…" He was slightly annoyed with her and it was obvious given the tone of his voice and the way he had his arms crossed, he gave a long pause before explaining it to her. "You changed several times last night, going from human to animal and the stage in between… Plus you have many outbursts of excess power… you need to either spend your energy better or find a way to keep it safely stored within you." Gaara's voice was never louder than what was necessary for it to be heard by the one he was speaking with. He had so much self control that it easily amazed 26, who seemed of late to have none at all, she had acted surprisingly compulsive yesterday. She hung her ears down submissively and stared at the ground.

Gaara looked to the sunrise… its beautiful warm glow looked like fire and an almost pink sun rose from the lining of tall trees. "You don't have to be sorry." His calm voice was soothing and almost apologetic in itself, she crept over to one of his legs and rubbed her head gently once on it, placing her head on his knee she sat and watched the sunrise with him. Gaara nonchalantly rubbed her head and some of the cracked dirt rolled off and went into her nose causing her to sneeze violently several times. "Maybe we should get going…"

He quickly assembled the others and camp was packed up and they were on their way in less than ten minutes. Gaara had walked down the path that the two of them took last night over to the mud ditch 26 had landed into before. "There should be a lake nearby… unless you want to turn back I don't know where an inn might be." He tried his best not to be bashful about his ignorance but his poster quickly averted into something a little less commanding.

"I don't know I think a swim in the lake would be fun!"

"Plus we can wash our cloths Korobi!"

"We have to find the lake first, this mud is caused by probably a run off of excess water when it rains, if we can find the stream then it should be relatively easy to locate the lake…" He was back to his commanding self, but before anyone had said anything further 26 started to slide down the ditch, being careful not slip this time. She could hear the sound of slowly running water as if it were only a few feet away, but she hadn't realized that she was the only one who _could_ hear it. Korobi and Yaoki shrugged at each other and shimmied down the slope after 26 soon followed by Gaara. The stream was easy to find, only a few small inches of water but a stream nonetheless, then she had to determine which way to go to find the lake. She stood there silently one ear pointed in each direction of the stream, 26 had determined that she thought the lake would be downstream due to the sound of more birds…

The lake was where she assumed it would be it was sheltered from the road and very clean not to mention small, the closest thing to a waterfall it had was a few rocks that stood in a small rivers way, it probably wasn't a lake at all but just a slowed point in a long river.

"Wow good job 26! You found this lake in no time!" Yaoki congratulated her, she stared at him in confusion before realizing that their senses were not as heightened as hers were when she was in this feline state. She had been useful… even only a little bit, she looked back onto the river, her feet almost touching the beginning of the water.

'_I can't swim…'_ Where the only coherent words in her mind…

"Korobi there is a lady present… I would advise you to keep your pants on…" She heard Gaara say before turning around to see Korobi in mid-zipping of his fly.

"Oh! Uhhh…" he blushed a nice shade of tomato before zipping back up. "Sorry 26… I forgot you were a lady…" she shot him a venoms glare before turning around in a huff and planting her bottom on the soft pebbles. "Uhh that's not what I… ohh what's the use…" he jammed his hands in pocket before mumbling a sorry to her, she flicked her tail at him wounded that he had mistaken her for a male. Yaoki and Korobi soon recovered and ran into the river joyfully splashing each other like school girls. 26 looked down t the edge of the water, she was itchy and filthy and truly contemplated getting in… but what if she got into trouble and couldn't save herself, then she would have to rely on the others when she was only barely beginning to redeem herself…

She felt Gaara's familiar hands scoop her up once more, she struggled briefly to get away but the sound of his feet hitting the water rendered motionless. She set out her paws to try and reach his shoulders but he kept her extended outward as if he was going to cruelly drop her in. He lowered himself in further until the water came to his chest, beginning to lower her in as well he rested 26 on his knee, deep enough to help her get clean but shallow enough not to frighten her into drowning herself. She had felt like digging her claws into his leg but knowing that it would hurt him she begged herself not to do it… "Just relax…" he said bothered with her amount of paranoia. She tried her best but every movement made her tense and relax until she felt her muscles cramp. In one final fit of terror she turned human and clung tightly to Gaara's shoulders, keeping her arms extended away from him, she was clearly annoyed with this whole situation and what was worse she was still dirty… Finding her feet she touched the bottom, relaxing at the security of being able to support herself. "Why didn't we just start with this…" Gaara mumbled.

"Sorry…" she quietly apologized to him, and let go of his shoulders, now that she was calmer she could see the bottom… and the occasional fish… 'Food…' she suddenly couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Quickly contemplating the best way to catch food, she wasn't as skilled as a human and s a cat she wasn't brave enough to swim in the water… but halfway… that would be the perfect way. She made the arrangements and dropped under chasing the first fish she saw, coming up empty handed, or empty mouthed if you will.

She tried again and still nothing, but the others soon began to watch her curious behavior, till finally she cought one and popped back up with a nice healthy rainbow trout squirming in her mouth. She didn't look at the others only concerning herself with the meal she just caught, she started to walk back to the shore and put the fish on the ground before heading out to catch more_. 'The others might be hungry too…'_ she wasn't completely sure if they had eaten or not.

"Oooo good idea miss 26, I'm starving let's get a fire going!" Yaoki exclaimed.

'_Miss?'_ she tilted her head to the side questioning the suffix he added, and combined with her adorable cat ears and tail, it caused all three of them to blush thinking 'How cute!' Gaara however quickly recovered and turned his head. She had caught many fish for everyone including herself, and contemptly ate while she marveled at the fact that she was helpful for a second time I one day… 26 had noticed just in time that Gaara had a small secretive smile on his lips when he stared at his fish-on-a-stick.


	11. Im Hungry

The walk to Suna was perilous, the heat was suffocating even with 26's white fur she felt as though the sun was burning through and the hot dessert sand melted her pads. Whenever the boys ran ahead of her she couldn't find the strength to keep up with them and they would have to carry her, they made the journey in only two days.

The three of them walked in the sandy streets as people glared at the whole pack of them, surely they thought that they were wild feral dogs here to infect them all with rabies. 26 walked so close to Gaara that he almost stepped on her several times, before picking her up. The glares however so malicious that she couldn't sit still and up climbing up to sit behind his head, wedged comfortably (on her end) between his back and his gourd, peering from behind his neck at all the people. The people literally stood out of way, creeping into the shadows of alleys. When they were almost to the Kazekage's office a large was in the pathway, and as they approached him, he did not move out of their way like the other people.

"What are you doing back here?" he glared at Gaara violently, watching from behind him 26 cowered in a submissive manner.

"This is my home." He said calmly, his resilience surprised 26.

'_Is he not afraid?' _

"I thought a home is somewhere you're welcomed. I don't think anyone wants you here." His words cut deep and Gaara knew that no one wanted him there, at least not yet. 26 on the other hand was not as well tempered as Gaara and jumped from her hiding place to defend him, he had saved her from herself and she would repay him for it even if it killed her. "What's this a new pet?" he snickered with a toothy grin as his big muscles flexed.

'_Pet!? You would call me a pet?'_ her rage built up and she began to color… familiar stripes formed as her fur tanned, she began to flame as she changed to a half human form. To her own surprise it was not the fire that frightened the big man but her change to human that scared him, her flaming tail slipped out from under her hospital shirt as it flickered at him angrily.

"Calm down… Control yourself a little…" She looked back at Gaara from where the words had originated, she looked at him quizzically and gestured to the guy.

"He started it." She said as her rage quieted, just looking back at him calmed her, her flames slowly died as she turned white again, her natural Mohawk ceasing its smoking.

"Get back here… if you harm the villagers you won't get to stay." His warning took heed and she jumped back to him changing back to a small cat once she landed and jumping back to his shoulder to hide behind him once more. As Gaara and the others continued to walk he simply passed the large man without fear, he was not a threat so he didn't treat him like one. However 26 stuck out her tongue childishly as they passed and earning a snicker from Korobi. "Stop it…" Gaara said tiredly.

* * *

Gaara sat on the floor of his bedroom, it was equipped with a couch and TV as well as a nice dresser and a trunk, it was lacking a bed… _She _was sitting on the couch with her small cat head on the armrest, they were in the middle of an intense staring contest. Gaara had defended her in the Kazekage's office arguing that she _would _stay in the village and _will_ become a ninja giving her absolutely no choice in any of it, not even so much as an opinion was asked for. And he had given her a name without even consulting her about it… such lunacy. She pounced off the couch, lunging at him once more claws extended with the intent to latch on his face and claw a **hate** symbol on him. However for the millionth time sand came up and caught her in it, squishing around her gluing her in mid-leap, her tail fell down deafetadly as sand cleared around her face.

"Are you finished attempting your attack?" No response, "The result will always be the same Yuki." _**Yuki**_ the name he had forced upon her as well as her planned life. Hearing it she struggled to free herself from the sands clutches as Gaara dropped her abruptly landing ungracefully on the clay floor. She turned human and with a huff she crossed her arms and resumed their staring contest. "Yuki." He said it again! She gave him no response refusing to acknowledge the name. "Yuiitsu no Yuki…"

"I don't know who that is!" She exclaimed childishly.

"Stop being a child."

"I am a child, dork!" she put extra emphasis on the dork part.

"Don't name call it isn't nice."

"You're not nice." She pouted, sticking out her lower lip. "Snow doesn't even belong in the desert anyway!"

"That's why you are 'the only snow'." He defended his choice of name.

"Do I look snowy to you? I have brown hair and Navy blue eyes, that's not snowy."

"You did a minute ago. I'm sure if you fell off a building people who were far enough away would mistake you for a pile of snow… "

"Not when we're in the desert!" She whined hiding her head on the ground. "You know what why don't you just throw me off a building and we can test the theory." She muffled out a response through her arms.

"If I did that it would defeat the purpose of bringing you here."

"Right so I can be your body guard! Geez!" She threw herself on her back.

"You'll be paid."

"Whatever…" she got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanna go for a walk."

"No I don-." The door swung open slamming her in the face.

"Brother I hea-."

"OWW!" She screamed falling on the floor tears forming in her eyes, she got up and ran out of the room, down the hall she removed her hand to see that it was covered in blood and began to sting by the touch of airflow. She walked down the hallway catching blood droplets in her hands. She saw a young girl coming her way and for a moment thought of turning back, but in her hesitation the girl spoke out.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Someone hit me… with a door." She added reluctantly.

"Come on I don't want you making a mess over the clean floors. What are you doing in this part of the house, do you have permission to be here?" she was bossy sounding and her style added to her attitude.

"I was brought here…"

"Yeah well if you do anything funny I'll kill you on the spot." She threatened.

"Ok."

They walked into what she assumed to be the kitchen, the girl ran the water and grabbed a cloth. "Hold up your head and put pressure on it, it'll stop the bleeding. My name's Temari, and I live here with my brothers."

"Hello, my name is… Yuki." She said in defeat… he had won, she couldn't be called a number it's not like she liked the number anyway.

"You must not be from here, no parent would name their kid after snow in a desert and those aren't our hospital cloths, unless those are pajamas…"

"No I'm from the land of fire. But I was brought here because I was kicked out…"

"What did you do?" she asked cautiously.

"It wasn't what I did… It's what I am." She wanted to cry again

"Hey look," Temari held up her hands, "don't cry or anything, why don't we get you some cloths ok? I probably have something that will fit you." Yuki followed her to her room when she opened up a drawer and started throwing pieces of clothing on her bed. "Alright how about this?" She held up a faded pastel pink long-sleeved knee-length kimono dress and a long dark turquoise sash, that she wrapped around Yuki several times covering her entire stomach to her hips, giving the kimono a nice curvature and tied a small bow in the back.

"Thank you." She said humbly and blushed at her reflection, she was not fully developed but the sash had given her curves anyway, her long brown French braid tumbled down her back gracefully. The was a knock on the door briefly followed by an annoyed Gaara.

"Temari you haven't seen a girl around here have you? She's really short…"

"Geez Gaara," She said walking over to the door, "is that the best description you can give?"

"Indeed…" Yuki added walking to meet him at the door, he was un-phased by her change of clothing but his tone was much lighter now.

"There you are… come on you have paperwork to do, I'm enrolling you today and early training starts in the morning."

"No." she deadpanned closing the door on him. And leaning on it to keep it shut.

"Stop being spoiled and come out here before I drag you out." Temari just took a step back and watched with amusement.

"You're the one who decided to bring me here, you'll have to drag me out."

"Where's the popcorn when you need it." Temari mumbled.

"Fine…" at that moment sand came pouring in from all the cracks in the door and consumed her, in the next few seconds she and all the sand disappeared. As Temari opened her bedroom door she was only a little surprised to see that they were both gone.

She landed with a thud on her back and a heavy weight on top of her, Gaara was laying on her looking straight into her navy eyes, she felt cornered and took in a deep breath.

"Don't even Yuki. Just don't, you've been acting like a brat today and I'm not going to deal with it anymore."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll lock you in here."

"As long as you aren't stuck in here with me I think I'll be fine…" she refused to meet his eyes.

"Fine, you want to be alone, then that's what you'll be. But I'm bringing the paperwork and you'll do it in here."

"I don't want to be a ninja!"

"You have to in order to learn how to control yourself. If you don't you'll only be more unstable than what you already are."

"I am not unstable!" she shouted

"Then tell me why you're acting like this."

"Because you're writing out my life for me and I hate it!"

"And?"

"Because you've made me a prisoner!"

"And?"

"Because everyone fucking hates me!" she screamed but couldn't help crying at the end of it. "Because I hate the way you stare at me, because I hate that I can't do anything, I hate that I'm a burden to everyone, I hate…" she could no longer speak her tears bled through closed eyes as she fell apart again. Gaara slowly sat up bring her with him and holding her tightly, he knew now that just someone holding him in the past could have prevented so much, to feel a gentle touch coming from another human being, to just feel like you weren't an outcast from _someone_.

"I don't hate you Yuki. If you feel like you can't do anything then become stronger, help the people of the village by defending them." He whispered lightly in her ear. "There is more than one reason why I want you to be a ninja…" Yuki didn't really know what to say to him… perhaps this time words wouldn't help anything.

"I'm hungry…"


	12. Enter: Wind

"Come on Yuki…" Gaara said wearily behind him at the cat lagging farther and farther behind him, the hot sun had reduced her to smaller form. She had been staying here for almost a full month now but couldn't handle the heat. She meowed loudly hoping that he would either slow down or pick her up, unfortunately he did neither, in fact she could swear that he sped up.

"Snow melts in the damn desert Gaara!" she shouted turning human trying to run to him, she was more than a few feet behind him now. "Gaara… where are we going?"

"Somewhere to train."

"Where?"

"In the desert…"

"OK? But what are we training for?"

"I am training for a mission, you are training for control."

"What kind of a mission." She rolled her eyes.

"That's not important. You need to train with me every day Yuki."

"Ughhhhh!" she groaned, if there was one thing she hated it was training in the middle of the day. "Gaara…"

"What is it?"

"No it's nothing…"

"Is something on your mind?"

"It's not important." She said quickly. Gaara glanced out of his peripheral, she was spacing out at the ground as they walked out of city limits.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." He brought her back from her heavy daze.

"Why? You're here so I don't need to."

"I won't always be here." He said quietly.

"But why would you leave?"

"Maybe I have a mission, I could be killed, there are lots of possibilities Yuki."

"I guess that's true…"

* * *

"Come on Yuki! Try harder." Gaara shouted while showing sand shuriken at her.

'_I need more speed! I'm not fast enough to get away from this sand!'_ she tried dodging again but a single shuriken hit her shoulder sending her backwards, she had not the motivation to move…. till the whole of Gaara's sand was coming like a tsunami at her. She leaped out of the way and ran in a curved line trying to escape the waves of crashing sand on a hot rocky red desert floor. 'Move Yuki! Move!' She picked up her feet running her fastest, but no avail the sand came ever so closer, the more she panicked the more she changed she was at a halfway point now, the between of human and beast. "**FASTER!**" she screamed while a gust of wind came to her aid, but the aid was misplaced…

It wrapped around her in a whirly cocoon, she reached ha hand out to Gaara before it was swallowed in as well, the egg was translucent giving Gaara a clear view of her on the inside. The transformation was similar to when she changed into a shape she desired only her body changed with the element that wrapped her, he could see what looked like white feathers sprouting from multiple places as wings protruded from her back wrapping her inside the egg, the egg began to tremble followed by an ear splitting explosion in all directions, his sand kept him safe from any danger.

As Yuki stood on her two feet looking down at herself, the back of her dress had ripped to make room for giant crane wings, a set of smaller wings adorned her ankles and her once catlike ears had feathery tuffs similar to her tail. She took one look back at Gaara before running away again, and the chase was on.

She could run faster than before keeping wings pointed straight out so they didn't interfere with wind resistance, Gaara's sand came at her again in big hits hitting the earth around her like bombs, in a valiant moment she opened the wings attempting to get into the air, she lunged forward awkwardly flapping the new weak muscles frantically, her opponent showed no mercy and sent his attacks after her in the air prompting her to fly faster.

In only five minutes she had master dodging his sand weaving through it dangerously, she had made her pathway too clear however and Gaara sent a wall of sand to halt her flight she hit like a brick and was stuck like a bug on windshield. As the sand slowly trapped she sent her chakra flying in all directions releasing herself from its itchy prison. She landed on the ground cracking the rocks slightly beneath her charging at Gaara for a frontal attack, her feathery tail wagged behind her as she went to make her first hit, his sand came to his defense predictably, jumping over him but instead of hitting him with fists she sent a burst of air through it to him he fell to the ground bouncing off his own defense.

* * *

Their sparing had gone on most of the day till late afternoon. She was in the most moveable form she had now, wings for flight limbs for attack, air for defense, and immense speed. Yuki sat hunched under the shade of a rock as the sun begun to set over the desert, as Gaara stood commandingly above her his arms folded watching the scenery. The chilly air had begun seep through them and the stars were clearly visible.

"Let's head back."

"Hmm yeah! I'm starving." Yuki agreed smiling happily at him, if this was the way training would be everyday she wouldn't mind coming at all.

* * *

Ok that's the next chapter! There will be a time skip and a fluffy moment in the next chapter 3 you have been warned!


End file.
